


Bag End Eats Issue 392

by jynx



Series: Bag End Eats [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, currently porny bakers, food writer bilbo, formerly porny bartenders, journalist style, no porn here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this new issue of Bag End Eats, food writer Bilbo Baggins follows up with two new faces on the baking scene!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag End Eats Issue 392

**Author's Note:**

> I missed this verse a little so I used FiKi Week on tumblr as an excuse

It has been a long year full of eatery upheaval. Several of my favorite places have gone out of business and few have had tragic accidents. New places have opened--several wonderful bars, a multitude of cupcake places, and many different ethnic eateries--which have only added to the wonderful ambiance of the Boston night life.

You might remember a place I sung praises about not too long ago: The Dragon's Den. It still survives (145 Ipswich St, Boston, MA 02215) but it has had a tiny bit of a change. Nephews of the door man, Thorin Oakley, have left! Former bartenders, brother Fili and Kili Ered have opened their own place.

A surprising twist in the family's story; the two men have opened a bakery. Blue Mountain Sweets, located in the Back Bay, opened its doors in April. The previous spot had been a clothing store, nothing exciting. But the bakery is quite exciting. Since its opening there is almost always a line out the door for their treats.

"It's a bit more exciting," said Kili Ered. "The bar was good and all but this is just as good."

"Better!" said Fili Ered. "We're our own bosses, for once. We always liked baking and the family was very supportive. So this is a great thing for us."

The two former bartenders did not go far from their roots. There are several cupcakes, macaroons, and cakes that bring to mind cocktails and boozy nights. Quite a few are labelled as adult and customers are carded.

"We couldn't just leave the bar behind," Kili Ered said.

"Booze is in our blood," said Fili Ered.

And it is certainly in their baking.

Their lineup includes pies and cakes, cookies and bars, and a multitude of cupcakes. Regular baked goods range from $2 to $20 for cookies to pies. Cakes range higher from $20 to $30 depending on filing and style. Alcoholic sweets range from $8 to $40 for macaroons, cupcakes, and cakes. Blue Mountain Sweets is located at 49 Massachusetts Ave, Boston. You can call them at 617-247-5555.

**Author's Note:**

> The address used for Dragon's Den is a real place--Lucky's Lounge in the Seaport District. Likewise, the address for Blue Mountain Sweets is for a real place--Sweet Bakery which has places all over Boston.


End file.
